


Ozpin's secret

by Shades93270



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades93270/pseuds/Shades93270
Summary: Ruby Rose, an inspiring Huntress who defeated Salem thanks to her determination and the help of her team. Glynda was happy of course, but she wondered why Ozpin chose her as a team leader and ultimately asks him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Ozpin's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is just a little idea that I had, it's just going to be a chapter long so enjoy.

Ruby Rose, a well-known name in all of Remnant. At the mere age of 21 years old, she and her team defeated Salem, queen of the grimm. Their victory is still fresh and the mind of almost every inhabitants of Mistral, Vale, Vacuo, and even Menagerie. Yes, thanks to Ruby and her teammate Blake, the Faunus were no more victims of injustices and suffering. Of course, their families and friends were truly happy for them. Even their professors at Beacon were glad that they raised such inspiring people. And within these professor, and doctor Oobleck, stood Glynda Goodwitch. Now, Glynda was also happy, don't get her wrong, but she was as equally happy as she was shocked when she learned that these girls were the saviors of Remnant. And in particular Ruby Rose. When she first met her, she was a strong fighter yes, but she didn't seem like an extraordinarily intelligent person, or even a great leader. Now that she thought of it, someone like Weiss would have made more sense. She was intrigued, why did Ozpin choose someone like Ruby Rose as a leader? She was after all naive, childish, and not really social back then. And so, curious as she was, she had to know the reasons as to why Ozpin chose her. The man was far from an idiot, maybe a little eccentric here and there, but he was a wise man after all. She had to ask him, and she wouldn't take his silence as an answer _._

'It has been a while since I last saw him. I think it was after the fall of Beacon. Wait no, I saw him after team RWBY's return from the Grimmland, but we didn't really talk, we just passed each other briefly. I wonder how he's doing now that he's retired.' Glynda thought as she faced the new residence of the ex-headmaster.

'I'm sure he's enjoying the peace, but I still have to ask him my question.' She knocked twice on the door of the house. It was a pretty decent house, not too small, but not too big either.

"Yes, I'm coming!... Glynda?"

"Hello Ozpin, it has been a while."

"Yes, it has. Please do come in, I wouldn't want you to stay at the door like a stranger. You are one of my only friends after all." Glynda was touched but also sad at hearing those words. She knew Ozpin when she was just a student herself and he, a professor. To hear him say it out-loud felt like a punch to the gut that even aura couldn't protect from.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I just wanted to catch up with you since it's been a while. Ask some questions since I know you went with the girls against Salem and I heard that it wasn't an easy adventure."

"You did not interrupt doing anything do not worry, and I have to agree with you here, it was not one the easiest fight I had. But what is adventure without a little difficulty?"

"Always the optimist I see. But... I had a question for you. Do you remember the last day of initiation? When you made team RWBY with Ruby Rose as their leader?"

"Yes I do remember, we watched them fight this giant Nevermore while team JNPR fought a Deathstalker. Many people cheered their success."

"Yes, this day. What I fail to understand is... why did you choose Ruby as the leader? Do not misunderstand me, she really became one of, if not, the best leader Remnant has ever seen. But she wasn't always like that. Did you see her potential? Was it because of her mother who also was the leader of team STRQ? Why didn't you choose Weiss or even Blake as a team leader? They seemed more apt than Ruby. I have to know Ozpin. This is really troubling me."

"...Glynda, I truly value you as a friend, and I fear that if I tell you my reason, you will think less of me. The truth, is not as beautiful as you may think."

"I would never think any less of you Ozpin, but I also have to know the truth, no matter how ugly it may be."

"...Very well, the reason that I made Ruby the leader of their team... is because of her name."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"She was chosen as a leader because of her name, Ruby."

"I fail to understand why her name is that important."

"Let my explain it to you. You know how every team has a name made from each first letter of its member's first name right?"

"Yes I do, but I still fail to see why it matters."

"You also know how every team name is either a color, or referring to a color, like team CFVY as it is a kind of brown or even CRDL as it is a kind of red."

"Ozpin, where are you going with this?"

"The problem with team RWBY, is that no name was available for its other members. Do you know of a color starting with a W of an U, which was already a stretch I will not lie, that is not white? Or a color starting with a B other than blue, brown, or beige. And really? A Y? There is only yellow. And so I tried every possible combination but none worked. Weiss was supposed to be the team leader, not Ruby. She was a prodigy yes, but even I wasn't blind enough to make her into a team leader after what we saw of the footage."

"So you're telling me, that the only reason that Salem was defeated, was because Ruby is named Ruby?"

"Yes, exactly... After a while, I gave up on the matter, I even wanted to send them back home. I mean a fight against two giant grimms when they could have just taken the relics and come back? That was so irresponsible. And I knew of mister Arc false papers. He was already lucky that he survived the landing strategy. But then I thought, I knew that we couldn't beat Salem and that she was near immortal. So I got a little desperate, if I died, I at least wanted to have some fun beforehand. And so, I chose Ruby as their leader, I genuinely thought that they would fail at being huntresses in the first week, but they proved me wrong, and now they're the greatest huntresses that ever existed."

"...Ozpin?"

"Yes Glynda?"

"You, are the worst man that ever existed on this planet. Do not talk to me or contact me ever again. Understood?"

"I tried to warn you Glynda, but you did not listen."

_The end_


End file.
